Engineer's Nights at Freddy's
by TheAutisticGamer
Summary: When the Mann Co. Mercenaries disbanded and went into hiding, Dell Conagher, whom you know as Engineer, got it worst. Debt piling up and bills needing paid, he took the only job available... The night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Rated T because I may include mentions of violence in the future.
1. Prologue

**A/N Hello, all you people! Sorry I haven't written anything: I just suck. :P I just recently got into the FNAF fanbase and thought to myself "What would happen if (character here) were the night guard instead?" After much emotional debate, I chose my favorite engineer. So, enjoy, I guess. Reviews, even flames, are appreciated.**

**Note: I suck at accents: use your imagination for Engineer's Texan Manner of speaking.**

**Also Note: I may get the engineer horribly, horribly wrong. Please point out my mistakes so I can re-write them, hopefully.**

Dell Conagher, formally known as the Engineer, was suffering from debt.

Normally he would have all the money needed to cover him for the next 3 years, but, well, he'd been fired. His mercenary job for Reliable Excavation Demolition was great, and he'd met a variety of people, all of whom were killers and murderers. From the impatient, narcissistic Scout, the insanely fat and hostile Heavy, and the gentlemen's worst nightmare, Spy.

But they had broken up. Disbanded and forced to go into hiding to get away from a jealous fool named Grey Mann. Well, a jealous fool with an army of Robots. He'd forced the company to fold and give up the company to become a part of his own. Rumor stated that he used his own daughter to do it, but Engie didn't believe that.

Now, he was looking for work. He was desperate. Normally he would have never taken out a loan. He was better than debt, because he'd aced his Economics class as a high schooler. But it came to the point where he needed to pay his bills, and just couldn't afford to.

So, he'd taken out a debt. Now he was suffering because of it. He had no electricity, and no water, so he was using candlelight just to see. His sentries were inactive, and that drove him mad. He liked his machines a bit more than he should, and he would admit that to your face, but he didn't care. Now that his sentries were quiet, which they hadn't done since they'd been built, he was going mad.P

It was on that day that he saw the ad in the paper that would change his life forever...

Engineer sat at the table, having just woken up about a half-hour ago. His neighbor had taken pity on him, and gave up his newspaper every morning once he was done, so Dell could read it. He'd used it for the whole week, looking for job applications, but the town was more successful than he was, because nothing came up that a Texan of his intellectual standard should need to do.

It was on this particular morning that he'd noticed a particular ad in the paper that caught his eye, and, for whatever reason, he couldn't look away.

**HELP WANTED**

**Family pizzaria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12 AM to 6 AM.**

**Monitor Cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.**

**Not responsible for injury/dismemberment**

**120$ a week.**

**To apply call:**

**1-888-FAS-FAZBEAR**

How he read it was:

Job involving protecting machines, like the old days at teufort. SIr, call this number. Now. 1-888-FAS-FAZBEAR

Dell saw that and flipped out.

"What in sam hill am I doing sitting HERE?" he exclaimed with joy. "I should be at the phone!"

He immediately pulled out his cell phone (they hadn't quite cut his service yet, but he was on his last few warnings) and quickly dialed the number necessary.

"Hello, and thank you for calling Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life." said the voice on the other end, "This is Carly speaking. How may I assist you?"

"Hello, my name is Dell Conagher, and I would like to sign up for the night guard position. I have exper-"

"Great! You're hired. You start Monday. Pick up your uniform on Sunday, if you have the time. You'll receive tutoring from the last guard who survi- I mean guarded Freddy and friends."

"But don't you need my-"

"We'll see you there. Bye!" Click!

"... Well, that there just wasn't normal." Dell said, confused, "Don't they need my ID or something? You'd think that they wouldn't let just anyone guard they're precious animatronic friends."

_Not that I'm complaining _he thought _I need this job more than a sentry needs metal._

It was Saturday, and the lady said to pick up the uniform on Sunday. He would begin then.


	2. Prologue part 2

**Hey guys! It's me again. I do hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'll try to update more often than I have. I haven't updated in a LONG time. Really. I'm sorry. I'm terrible. Especially with my Sub-Mary-Sues running in my brain, like Justin , Milo, and Serene. That's right: I admit it: they're Mary-Sues. Or at least one step up from them.**

**Note: I write these in one sitting, most of the time.**

On 4:00, Monday afternoon, the agreed date, The Ex-Engineer walked to work. He hadn't expected much from the job, especially since it was BELOW minimum wage, but all he could think was _I got a job! I got a job! Finally. And it's just enough cash to pay off my debt and feed myself. Good thing I'm a light eater. _The thought of "light eater" reminded him of Heavy, who was anything but. _Dag Nabbit! I need to stop thinking about those days. They're over now. I'm not Engie, I'm Dell, now._ And he banished the thoughts of his old team from his mind.

He'd never admit it to anyone, but he missed his team greatly. The loss of Pyro was the worst of all, since Pyro always listened and never interrupted (except occasionally to play with matches.) He hadn't been in LOVE, but Pyro was definitely a friend he'd remember.

When he arrived, he saw the place was in terrible shape. Graffiti on the walls, (Which, for some reason, all said "IT'S ME" and "YOU AREN'T READY FOR FREDDY") peeling paint, and a slew of messy garbage off to the side of the building. When he went in, he saw nothing but children and 2 employees desperately trying to keep the said children in check. They were utterly failing at it, and the children continued to run on tables, climb all over the stage, and so on and so forth.

Dell carefully wandered over to the area called "Pirate Cove," when, among all screams, he heard someone's voice. He turned, and saw a man standing near the corner. The man was wearing a black jacket over a white shirt with blue jeans. On his feet he wore black sneakers with white socks. On his head was a black baseball hat with an image of Freddy Fazbear himself on the front, with his hat tipped and his microphone in hand.

Dell shook his head and wandered over to the man. Trying again to communicate, the man said "Are you Dell? Dell Conagher?"

"That's me." Dell said back. "Who wants to know?"

"Name's Mike Schmidt. I'm the former guard. Heard you're up for taking my old job."

"Right you are. I'm supposed to get tutored by you or something."

"Yeah. But first I need to get the legal stuff out-of-the-way."

Mike pulled out a contract and cleared his throat.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," he read "a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or a person. Upon discovering the damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

"What in Sam Hill do they mean 'Damage or death?'" said a very surprised former mercenary.

"They… um… they mean nothing at all." said Mike, sounding nervous.

"Really..." said Dell, suspicious, "You don't sound so sure of yourself, Mike."

"It really is nothing. Just sign the contract."

"All righty then!" said Dell, who didn't want to question his new and only job.

Dell signed the contract in the handwriting only someone who has drawn multiple blueprints can use.

"Alright. Let's go to the office where you'll be… working." Mike said.

"Alright then, let's go." Dell replied.

They wandered down through multiple rooms until they made it to a hallway, which led them to the room those of you who have played the game know all too well.

The desk in the office was a mess. A fan blowing, a wad of paper, and other various garbage was all over the poor table. A poster saying "Celebrate!" with the 3 animatronics standing on stage with less-than-happy expressions on their faces was posted on the wall just behind the desk. Crayon drawings were on the wall as well, drawings that some kids had made of their birthdays. Each said "My Fun Day!" plastered on in stickers. Cobwebs were strewn all around the room. Buttons were hooked up on the side of the doorways, which were on either side of the room. The button on top was labeled "Door" and the one on bottom was labeled "Light."

Dell was a bit surprised that an area untouched by children would be so messy, but, again, he wasn't going to question his last hope for a paycheck.

"So, this is the office." Mike said.

"Um… right." Dell replied.

"Yeah, it's a mess. I know. It was like this even before I showed up. No one told me why."

"Meh. I can't complain."

"Yeah. I'll show you the basics. This tablet here works the cameras. The buttons close doors and turn on lights. Although you probably figured that part out already. Anyways, here's something you don't know: You have limited power to work with throughout the course of the night. Closing doors, checking cameras, and turning on lights will waste your power. Any questions so far?"

"Yep. Why does closing doors waste power? Shouldn't keeping those heavy doors up use power?"

"I don't know. I'm no engineer. That's up to the nonexistent tech support we have here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Mike scoffed. "Seriously, They need a bigger budget if they have an actual Pizzeria running."

"I was an engineer in the past. That's why I'm curious."

"Well, you're asking the wrong guy. Anyways, there's something you should know..." Mike paused, sounding nervous.

"What? Out with it, boy, it's getting late." Dell said impatiently.

"Well… the Machines tend to get… quirky at night."

"Quirky? Define quirky."

"Quirky as in they're in Roaming mode at night. They wander around all night. Something to do with they're servo motors locking up if they stay still too much." Mike said creepily.

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, if they find you… they won't see you as human."

"I've got a real bad feeling about your next few sentences."

"They will most likely see you as another animatronic who isn't in a suit. They have a chip that tells them that it's against the rules to not be in a suit."

"And, if they see me without a suit," Dell finished, "they'll see a metal endoskeleton who's breaking the rules. Then they'll stuff me in a suit, which is full of wires and screws that'll hurt real bad, and, when they put on the head, the only part of me that will see the light of day again are my eyes and teeth when they fall out of the head. Good night Irene, that's a terrible way to go..."

"How'd you know?" Mike asked, sounding very surprised.

"I told you: I was an engineer at a time. I know my machines."

"Well, now you know why the doors are there, right?"

"To keep them out. But I have limited power. And keeping them closed uses that power. So to keep that bear and friends out I'll have to use the cameras to watch their progress throughout the building."

"Essentially. You're quite smart."

"I told you: I was an engie for the longest time. I know my stuff."

"The animatronics each have a way they move about the building, and have special abilities."

"Abilities?"

"Yep. The Bunny, Bonnie, is a real problem on the first night. He'll wander around at random, but he'll only appear in the western sides of the building. The problem? He can disable your cameras and move to almost any room he pleases, so long as he's on the west side."

Dell had brought a notepad with him and was writing this stuff down.

"If he does do it," Mike continued, "then be sure to close the pad and start alternately turning on the left and right door lights. He may show up at your door, or Chica may as well."

"Chica? Who's Chica? The duck?"

"Naw, she's a chicken, actually. Made the same mistake myself. But that's not the important part of this: The important part is Chica can wander around the opposite side of the building that Bonnie does. She can enter the one room that doesn't have a working camera: the kitchen. It's audio only. But don't worry: all she'll do is bang some pots and pans. That's how you tell she's in there: she'll be making a racket that may echo through the entire building."

"What about the bear?"

"The bear is Freddy himself, the star of every show, and the high-point of the children's entertainment. He doesn't seem to come out early in the week. But he'll come out eventually. They all do. Freddy is VERY unpredictable. You'll never want to close both doors at once unless Bonnie and Chica are at the doors. If you do, Freddy will move. He will only move towards you: never away. If he get's here," Mike pointed at one of the cameras "Then you must close your right door EVERY time you look at the camera. Otherwise… well, lets just say you aren't ready for Freddy."

Dell gulped and said "Anything else?"

"Yes. There's a fourth animatronic."

"A fourth?! Nope. Heck NO."

"Afraid so, Dell. But this one is a cinch to deal with. Just check Pirate cove fairly regularly and you won't have to worry about it. Sadly, I don't know what the thing's name is. It's out-of-order, and no one talks about it anymore. Thing is, It's terrifying. It'll slowly come out of the cove if you check on it too much or too little. If it gets out of the cove, and the curtain is open, CLOSE THE LEFT DOOR. It's already booking it towards you and he will attack you if you give him the chance. DO NOT GIVE IT THE CHANCE. In my opinion, it's worse than Freddy."

"Is there anyone else who I should be worried about?"

Mike paused and didn't say anything.

"Mike?"

Mike's eye twitched for a moment, then he looked terrified.

"What in Sam Hill is wrong, Mike? Mike? MIKE!" Dell shouted, trying to pull him out of whatever demonic trance he was in."

"It's begun." Mike said, quietly and nervously.

Dell looked at his watch. 12:00. "Oh. No. Boy, I'm right sorry for wasting your time and keeping you here.

"No problem. I was keeping you alive… and I lasted 7 nights of this crap. I'll simply help you stay alive."

"Thanks, Mister. You're gonna be a real help."

Mike shuddered and said "Check the stage."

Dell did, and Bonnie was gone.

**AAAAAAAND Cliffhanger. Sorry guys, but this is WAY too long. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I just need to practice my action writing a bit so I can write out anything Bonnie may get up to on night 1. So, let's get this done right. See you next time! Also, the reason Mike flipped is becuase reasons that will be explained. I'll give a hint: It may not have a heart of gold, but it has everything else.**

**Note: Google Docs claims this is almost 4 pages long. 0_0**


	3. The First Night

**Hey guys. Sorry it took a while, but here it is. I tried. I don't think i will be able to do what i want to do with this, which is ALL five nights in distinct detail… but as you all know, distinct detail wouldn't make much sense in this kind of fic. It would be just "Engie waited as Mike tapped his foot and kept checking his watch. Then suddenly Bonnie, and then engie closed the door, and waited some more." Waiting, waiting, waiting. I would try to write a dialogue during the in-between bits, but character development is something I suck at.**

**Thanks for ALL THE SUPPORT! It helps a lot! And also, I have the bragging rights to say "I did the FIRST FNaF AND TF2 CROSSOVER EVER! WOOOO!**

**I tried my best to SHATTER the mental wall of Writer's Block, and that's why it so long…**

**...is what I would like to tell you. Truth is, I stopped caring. It wasn't as important to me as video games like Skyrim and Team Fortress 2 and Pokemon Showdown… I'm an addict. Writer's Block was just the trigger, but now I'm back. And now I'm banned from ALL video games for 2 weeks. My fault, completely. Basically, I'm grounded, but just from gaming. So now I can write and moderate on PokEdit to my heart's content. **

**For those of you who are saying "Hey, that was low. REAL low. Your just an addict. You'll just disappear again. I'm unfollowing and un-favoriting," then I hear your opinion, and I respect it. I don't like it… but I accept full responsibility.**

**For those who are staying true, then thanks… I appreciate it. Also, I saw that there were, like, 1 person per country who saw my story, from Germany to Australia.. Whoa. That is weird. Danke, my foreign friends! For those in the US, then Thanks, my not-foreign friends!**

Dell quickly started flicking through the cameras he had access to. Fortunately Bonnie was only in the dining area. Once he knew, he relaxed. He looked up at Mike and said "Bonnie's just entered the dining area. Mike, I almost didn't believe you about the 'bots, but I do now."

"Good thing, too." Mike replied, "I'll stay here with you on the first night, and then you're on your own, if I think you can make it."

Once 2:00 rolled in, Dell was doing fine, making sure to keep an eye out for the robotic creature's when he noticed Chica had moved. Mike, who had an instinct for this kind of thing, had already turned on the right-side light. Chica was staring through the window, but she wasn't simply making that "whoosh," sound they make when you see them. No… she wasn't doing that at all.

"Le-Le-Le-Le-Let's Eat! Come on- Come on, it's time for sna-sna-snacks!" the bird-bot said. Her mechanical voice was repeating itself over and over while trying

"HOLY F***ING SH**!" screamed Mike. He slammed his hand down on the button and the door closed with a bang.

"What in the name of the lone star? You never said anything about talking…" Dell said, sincerely worried and confused.

Mike didn't respond. He was too busy trying to catch his breath. He had a very worried look on his face, though.

Once 3:00 rolled in, Dell lost sight of Bonnie, and quickly closed the camera. Then…

"Hehehehehehehe! IT'S ME!"

A ghostly freak has materialized out of thin air. It stood in front of Dell and Mike. It looked like Freddy, but was a faded yellow-gold color. It's eyes were pitch-black and it's head was on sideways. It's mouth was wide open, and it was laughing in a little girl's voice. In that brief moment it looked at him, Dell felt it had analyzed his very soul, and was going to take it.

Dell screamed, and Mike fell on the ground, twitching like a maniac. Then, just as suddenly as the monster had appeared, it vanished...

Our favorite Ex-mechanic took a deep breath. Mike was still on the ground, breathing deeply. Once Dell calmed down, he began checking the cameras… but all they showed was static.

"Mike?" Dell said nervously, "Mike…"

He then shook Mike's unconscious body. "Mike! Wake up! Wake up already!"

Mike stayed down, although he twitched a bit more.

_Looks like I'm on my own. _Dell thought. _And whatever that… thing.. was seemed to have disabled my cameras. I have no clue how to fix them quickly enough._

It wasn't until 4:00 that anything happened. There were some attempts to get into the office, made by Bonnie and Chica, but nothing else had happened since.

Then, just as suddenly as they had been disabled, the cameras re-enabled. What was there was terrifying.

"Hi! I'm your best pal, Bonnie the Bunny! Don't b-be scared!"

Bonnie was staring directly into the camera, with nothing but a pitch-black background behind him. He then pulled off his suit's head, revealing the machine underneath. "**THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES, SON."** he said in a deeper and much more robotic voice.

The cameras flashed to static again, and then went back to the normal camera view.

"What-" Dell started to say. Before he could string together another word, he heard footsteps running towards the left door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" he heard, in a Pirate's voice, and then "**I'LL GET YOU.**" in the same deep voice Bonnie had used.

Dell closed the door immediately. There was a sickening CRUNCH of breaking plastic, and then a clatter of metal slamming against the tile floor. Then, silence.

"What…? What happened?" Dell said out loud.

He waited, then flickered the left door's lights. Nothing. He checked the cameras near the door. Nothing. It wasn't until 4:15 that he felt safe enough to open the door again.

There, on the ground near the door, was the fox. It appeared to have sprinted full-speed into the door, and it's jaw was now completely separated from it's head. It's eyes flickered, and it was softly playing an instrumental version of "Yo-ho, Yo-ho, a Pirate's Life for me."

"Oh… oh dear. Oh…" Dell said with sadness. He then slapped himself and thought _Snap out of it, Dell! What are you SAD for?_

A tiny voice in the back of his mind said _It's a robot. You done hurt it. You know you don't hurt robots. You fix them. That's what you've always done. You're an Engineer. You solve problems with robots._

_But… _Dell tried to ignore his feelings, but he couldn't. All he could think of was his first sentry that got sapped. The emotion of pure hatred for Spies everywhere had flooded him, and he could have sworn his sentry could feel. He dragged the bot into the office and pulled out his toolbox. He'd had a hunch he'd need it, and now was glad he'd brought it.

The next hour was spent on repairs with screwdrivers and hot glue to try to fix the poor machine he'd broken. When he'd finished, the 'bot suddenly rose up and SCREAMED!

"NO! NO! PLEASE!" Dell shouted at the top of his lungs.

Then, Foxy stopped his scream. He looked down at his body, which, with the exception of the missing suit parts, was now completely repaired. He then looked at Dell.

"Did… you… do… this…" it said, as though it were only taking select words from specific pre-determined voice lines.

"..." Dell said nothing, as though he were trying to wrap his brain around the idea that his life MIGHT not be over after all.

"**ANSWER… ME…**" it said, much louder and more robotic.

"Y-... yes, I did…" Dell said.

The fox just stared.

"Who…" it said.

"Me? You're asking my name?"

"Argh, me hearties! It's time for the greatest show on the seven- **YES…**"

"I'm… I'm Dell. Dell Conagher. I'm an Engineer. I fix machines."

"You… machine? You… like… me?" asked the fox.

"NO! DON'T TAKE ME! I mean, no, I'm a human."

"You… matey… but… no… matey… night… **THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES…**"

"You mean that it's against the rules for a human to be out now?"

"Argh!"

"...I'm a guard. I'm here to make sure no bad people get into the building. The owner of this place gives me money in return for me doing that."

"..." Foxy just stared.

"...What? What did I do wrong?"

Foxy took off running. It was then that Mike woke up. "Huh? What happened?"

"It's a story that'll have to wait until six. For now, I-"

"DING, DONG, DING, DONG… DING, DONG, DING, DONG!" Mike's watch suddenly played.

"It's six now. You made it. Good job. Now I'm out of here before any more nightmares plague me again." Mike said, and then he stood up fully and left the building, never to return.

"Well… his information was right about useless." Dell said. "This job is going to be a lot more interesting that I thought…"

**Well, that's that! Another chapter down! It might be a long one. It might be a short one. I actually have a general idea of what I'm going to do with this fic, although mostly it's just how I'll end it. So, please, leave a review, and PLEASE include spelling/grammar mistakes you see in the chapters in said review. So, yeah, Cheerio, and all that jazz. See you next time!**


	4. Just before the second night

**Eyyyyyyy everyone! It's TheAutisticGamer, and I'm back with another chapter! I'm trying my best to write something worthwhile. This is the fruit of my labor. Please review and like/favorite/subscribe- Uh… I mean Follow/Favorite/Review if you enjoyed! (Because, believe it or not, I read EVERY SINGLE REVIEW! :D)**

Dell was home, and was trying to relax. But, as you know, you can't exactly relax after spending your first night at Freddy's, especially when your one source for information was completely inaccurate.

He couldn't calm down, and had tons of thoughts running through his head. The most common of these was _Why? Why did I fix that fox? I have had tons of different times where I slaughtered those Grey Mann. droids. Why didn't I feel anything then?_

He was stressed, to say the least. He was questioning his decision to fix that fox (and the decision to work there in the first place. That one should be obvious.)

He got up, and walked back into his garage. Normally, people would store a car there, but, instead, he had many blueprints of various projects that had to be put on hold when he was hired to work for Mann. Co. He wanted to continue them, but had no way to do so.

He wandered to a few old crates he had stored under one of his many worktables. He opened one, and took out some old Grey bot parts. He took the springs of a Scout-bot's leg and other various parts. He knew what he was going to do. It was hardly a smart decision, but he'd never forgive himself if he didn't. It was crazy. It was not-thought-out. What if the fox's AI didn't let it remember him fixing it?

It was a risk he was going to go take, even if it was going to cost him everything.

The next day, Dell was walking to work, with his trusty toolbox by his side. It was coming in on closing time, and Dell wanted to be there before then. When he did get there, most of the kids and their parents were gone. There was still a mess, and the kids that were there were out of control, but it was still a quieter day then it was before. Dell slipped through while the few supervisors tried to keep the remaining kids calm.

Dell waited until no one was watching, and slipped into Pirate Cove. That fox was standing in his traditional position, looking like he was getting ready to preform. Dell set his toolbox down and opened it. He knew he had to hurry if he was going to get back to the office before the bots would activate.

Inside was the parts from earlier. He took out his screwdriver and got to work.

When he was finished, the fox was fitted with multiple brand-new parts. The best part was the new teeth. The fox's teeth had been large and threatening. Now they were smaller, and more friendly. Dell had taken some of the finger parts from an older heavy bot, and repainted then to look more like teeth. Once they had been fitted, the fox looked no different than any of the other animatronics. Another new part was a better voice box, but coded with Foxy's old lines. (Dell had ported them over.) Essentially this would make him into a much better sentence mixer. It would be much easier for him to talk to Dell now.

Now all that was required was a new costume for the pirate.

Dell went backstage, and, to his surprise, there actually was parts for the fox. He picked up as many leg parts as he could and quickly returned to Pirate Cove. He had the legs fitted. (fortunately none of the suit parts conflicted with the new parts Dell had put.)

Then, he wrote a note that said:

"The nightguard did this for you. Please don't stuff him in a suit. Signed, Dell"

Once Dell was back at the office, he was beating himself up again and again and again for doing that. Why did he make his life even WORSE? He may have just sealed his fate. What if the fox forgot he fixed him? WHat if the fox couldn't READ?

Then, the time had come. The night began.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand Cliffhanger! I'm starting to like dropping these. Don't worry: I won't disappear again. I'll start writing more tomorrow (or maybe later today)**

**Anyways, I think that this is how I'm going to write these form here on out: Write the night, and then write the after-effects of said night. Just put in some filler so i can avoid writer's block. Although I may **


	5. Foxy's Compassion (Night 2 part 1)

Dell was in the office again. The place was a mess, as usual, with trash and cobwebs around. Smelled like an old man's farts, too. The steady buzz of the fan was still playing in the background, and the air tasted like sand. He hadn't known what had driven him to fix that one animatronic, but he did, and now it would probably just kill him even more quickly.

But it was 12:00, and the bunny was already on the move. As Dell was checking throughout the building, he kept having flashbacks of the MVM war. Ever since seeing Foxy in his dismembered, destroyed state, he hadn't been able to shake the sadness he'd felt when he was killing off those robots. He had to keep reminding himself that they weren't sentient or anything, else he would have gone insane.

He wanted to check Pirate cove, but he was too scared. He was afraid of the monster he created. He was terrified, to be sure. He just needed to "grow a pair," and check, but that required time.

When he finally saw Bonnie, he was in the Party Room. Tables lined with party hats, and the walls lined with Freddy posters, the place would have been great for a party when he was younger. Before he could experience another flashback from MvM (they had been popping up randomly) the cameras cut out. He instantly lowered the tablet to save power, and turned to the left door. The hallway was too dark to see through, but after about 30 seconds, he heard the sound of a distorted, human moan. He immediately slammed the door shut and heard a scream for a split second, before the sound cut back to moaning.

Now, most people would not have been as good at predicting when the animatronics were going to be at the door, and not need the door lights to do so.

Most people were not Dell Conagher, son of Radigan Conagher, and a fully-fledged genius. He had brought his flashlight. _Not as cool as my night-vision goggles I built as a kid, but it'll do… _he thought.

Suddenly, he heard baging on the door, and then footsteps leading away. He sighed in relief, but then heard a loud banging coming from the front of the building.

"Wha'? WHA'? Wha' 'appened? ARGH! I… I be able to talk… why?"

He then FINALLY worked up enough guts to check Pirate Cove. WHen he did, he didn't like what he'd seen. The curtains were open, and the pirate was pacing back and forth. Then, it looked at the camera.

"Wha' did ya DO to me? I'm comin' for answers. DON' YA' DARE be LOCKIN' ME OUT!" he said in a perfectly normal, non-recorded, absolutely 100% not flawed voice.

Then, the Pirate rushed off screen, faster than he had ever run before. In a record-breaking time of 3 seconds flat, he was in the room with Engie. The 6-and-a-half foot fox was a terrifying sight, even when he was fixed up. He smelled of old plastic, and faintly of blood. The mechanical whirr of his servo motor could be heard faintly. Truly, Dell was impressed with himself, but before he could admire his hard work, the fox started to yell/

"Wha'. Did. Ya'. Do. To. Me? Why ca' I speak of me own accord? Why am I able to run more quickly? Why do I have a sudden sodie-pop craving? WHA' DID YA' DO TO ME?" said the fox.

"Do you like it?" Dell said quietly.

"Do I? DO I? OF COURSE I DO! YAAAAAAR! It be the best thin' that 'appened to me since I was built! But… why? Why do this?"

"I had some spare parts, and I gave you a better sentence mixer. You can edit your voice clips freely, so you can speak your mind to humans. You can see more easily, and you're smarter. You're faster, too. The soda cravin' is a bit of a glitch. I'll get to work on that soon, but it be too risky for me to do that right about now, bein' that the Bots are trying to kill me."

"He-he-hey everybody… it's me…" a voice said.

Dell's blood ran cold. He turned around very, very slowly. What he saw would give him nightmares for a week.

Freddy Fazbear was in the doorway, and he was holding a bloodied Chica head.

"Oh no… I forgot to check Freddy!" Dell said

"You-You-You sure di-did, Mi-mister gu-guard. And No-no-no-now you're going to pay the pri-price!" Freddy said, grinning.

"What? No, you can't hurt 'im! I won' let ya!" Foxy said as he jumped in front of Dell

"Get-Get-Get outta the way, Fo-Foxy!" Freddy warned

"Ne'er! He ain' an endo! It ain' right to put 'im inna suit!"

"You-You really tho-tho-thought that's what we were doing? Hahahahahahaha-a-aa-a-a-ha! No, this is-is-isn't about ru-rules, Foxy! Thi-Thi-This is about HIM."

"'im? Who's 'im? Be strai' wit' me, Fazbeard. I dun' wanna hurt anyone no more."

"He is the one who did this. He is the one who showed those 5 kids life. He is the one who got us up and running again, and he is the one in the kitchen, right now."

"…Wha? No… NO… **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**…"

"The Puppet… he lives, and he showed us the truth about humans. They li-li-live pathetic li-lives, and it's up to u-us to end-end-endoske-end it for the-them, one at a-a-a-a-a-a time."

"The puppe'? Bu'… Bu' he be from the ol' fazbear place!"

"And he's been he-here ever si-since. He showed us how to gi-give life…"

"This ain' givin' live, this be takin' it! An' I won' be fallin' for it anymore! You aren' gonna touch Dell! You'll have ta get to him over my deactivated body!"

"Then le-le-let's begin the deactivation."

**AAAAAND STOP! WOOOW! I'm actually satisfied with this chapter. I'm learning as I go, and now I'm making a constant effort to include the 5 senses as I write. (how did I not think of that before? *facepalm*)**

**I am SO sorry. I have been cruel, abandoning you guys like that. I would promise not to disappear like that again… if I could believe myself. I know it's wrong, but I lost all my joy of writing, and I don't know if that'll happen again. I can't promise it. If I did, I would be lying, both to you and myself. Just for the record, if it takes me too long to update, YELL AT ME IN PMS. Tell me off! Be rude! Be mean! I need the push...**

**SO, this is TheAutisticGamer, signing out.**


	6. The Puppet (Night 2 part 2)

"No! I won't let you hurt Foxy!" Dell cried out. "It just ain't right!"

"An-A-KILL-And… what will you… do… to…_Hehehehehehehe… It's me, Freddy Fazbear!_ _So, let's strike up the band! 1… two-two… three! _st-stop… m-me? _So, let's strike up the band! 1… two-two… three!_" Freddy said. Standing at 7 feet tall, and his eyes blinking white, he shook the Chica head he was holding menacingly. The head itself was not only covered in blood, but leaked some from the eyes and part where the neck would be as well. SOmeone had died because of that same head.

"If… if I come with you, and promise to not struggle, will you promise not to hurt Foxy? No dismantling, no breaking, nothing?" Dell asked nervously.

Freddy's inner circuits and parts whirred, and the occasional beep or other mechanical noises would sound occasionally.

"...Cha-Cha-Change of pl-plan, Mr.-Mr. Gua-Gu-Guard. You're not dying ye-yet…" said the menacing bear. "You're-You're going t-to meet the pu-pu-puppet."

"Who's the Puppet? That's the second time you've mentioned him and I still don't know anything."

"I'm-I-m no-t a-at li-lili- able to -DIE- say. You-You will jus10101010just have to meet him yo-" The bear the broke into static.

"Myself?" Dell asked, finishing the sentence for the bear.

Freddy nodded, as much as his robot neck could handle. The static was still going.

"OK." Dell replied, wondering why the heck he'd chosen this job.

"No! NO! I won' let ya! Git away from 'im, you mangy cur!" shouted Foxy in protest.

"No, Foxy. Back away. I know what I'm doing." Dell said soothingly.

"Ar'... Ar' ya sure, matey? I can' let then hurt ya, you're my firs' frien' in years…"

"I said I know what I'm doing!"

Freddy let loose another burst of static, and gestured for Dell to follow.

"That static is getting right annoying, Freddy. I could fix that." Dell said matter-of-factly.

More static, louder now. Freddy's eyes started blinking, and he gestured more quickly now.

"Worth a shot…" Dell muttered. He got up and followed the broken robot bear down the right hallway. The hallway was dark, with more cobwebs around the floor and ceiling. Dell had to make his way through multiple webs to get to the party area. Onstage, Bonnie and Chica were waiting. Upon seeing Dell, they grinned as much as their faces could manage.

"You got him! Le-Let's Eat!" said Chica.

"Yay! We-We can take his li-life!" Bonnie said, sounding WAY too upbeat about this."

More static from Freddy. Bonnie and Chica lowered their heads.

"Oh…" Chica said, sounding disappointed.

"Darn." Bonnie said, sounding equally downcast.

More static from Freddy, louder again, as he walked to the backstage area. Foxy walked behind, looking as miserable as Chica and Bonnie, but for a whole different reason.

Freddy then Grabbed Dell by the arm and opened the door to backstage. The place smelled like death. Blood was on the floors, blood so old that no camera could ever have picked it up. The empty suits on the shelves looked like they were staring at Dell no matter how much he tried to ignore them. The table in the middle has something Dell hadn't noticed before: a suitless animatronic. Maybe it hadn't been there, and maybe he'd just hadn't been looking that hard, but it was there.

A loud, long beep came from Freddy, and the static stopped. "My-My words ha-have re-returned. Wa-Wake up, BB. No-Now."

The mechanical being rose up, and looked at Dell. "Hi!" it said sweetly.

"Ta-Take hi-him to -HELL- to the Pu-Puppet. He ge-gets spe-spe-special trea-trea-treatment, ap-ap-ar-an-tly."

"Hello!" The suitless bot (or BB, as Freddy called him) replied.

"BB? What in tarnation does that mean?" Dell asked, still curious in the face of death. Curse of being a science nut.

"Hi! I'm the Balloon Boy. I'm here to give you a special surprise: Your very own Balloon!"

"Oh." Dell replied.

BB, or what was once BB, climbed off of the table. He then pulled a key out of his shoulder joint. He used it to unlock a trapdoor under the table.

"This way to the prize corner, Mr. Conagher!" BB said excitedly.

"WHAT? How do you know me?" Dell asked, shocked.

"HahaHAhahaha!" BB replied. "HahaHAhahaha! HahaHAhahaha! HahaHAhahaha! HahaHAhahaha!"

"Answer me!"

"HahaHAhahaha!" BB then pointed to Dells face. "HahaHAhahaha!"

"What?"

"He-He's trying to te-tell you that he ha-has facial rec-rec-rec-og-ni-tion soft-ware." Freddy said, talking very quickly. "Now go. You sho-should be ho-honered to have the visited by the Puppet."

He then pushed Dell down the trapdoor. He fell a good 8 feet, and hit his head on the ladder leading down, knocking himself out.

When Dell awoke, he was in total darkness. He stood up, and shook himself off. Then, he heard a simple, happy melody playing. (For those of you who have played FNaF 2, it's the Music Box theme.)

Then, a slowed-down version of "Pop! goes the weasel!" started playing on loop.

The light came on. Dell took a while to gather his bearings. The room he was in had 1 light bulb in it, and it was hanging from a wire off the ceiling. The room itself couldn't have been bigger than 5x7 feet. The walls were a faded blue, with black paint peeling off of some walls. But that wasn't the main thing that had Dell's focus at the moment.

Plugged into the walls, wires strewn out of it's body, and absolutely hideous, was some sort of tall, slender robot with a white face, and purple stripes running down beneath it's "eyes." The stripes looked like tears.

"Hello, Mr. Conagher. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

**CLIFFHANGERS FOR THE FREAKIN' WIN, YO! MAN, I have fun writing these. This is going up, right away. I need to put SOMETHING, else I'll probably get beat up by fans of the story. So here. I love you guys! I never thought total strangers would like what I write. Tell you what: from here on out: I'll try to keep stories and chapters updated monthly. Sound like a plan? Tell me what you think! Until next time, this is TheAutisticGamer, signing out!**


End file.
